


of cafés and forehead kisses

by starrydoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is a Tease, M/M, Short n sweet, dotae, doyoung is also a dork, how do tags work, idk what im doing, lapslock, literally its just fluff, taeyong is a dork, this b99 scene was just stuck in my head so i had to, this is seriously so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydoie/pseuds/starrydoie
Summary: arrgghh this is so short and it's also... the first fic i've ever bothered to publish... this b99 scene was just STUCK in my head, it felt so adorable and real and god all i could think about was dotae in the same scenario !! so i wrote it down hehe,, hope u like it !! it really is ever so short,,, >:O
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 58





	of cafés and forehead kisses

giggling at something the taller had said, taeyong checks his phone and is faced with an onslaught of messages. _oh_ _, shit_.

“fuck- doie, i have to go, i’m really really late for this thing and- i’ll tell you later” he says as he gathers up his belongings, getting up frantically.

doyoung’s smile twists into confusion as he stares at the blue haired boy- “huh? wait- taeyong!” he says, whipping around in his seat to call him before it was too late.

a few people glance at him with annoyance, but he ignores them. taeyong pauses, a quarter way towards the door, looks back at doyoung and raises his eyebrows, a nonverbal question.

“dumbass, aren’t you forgetting something?” hisses doyoung, less loudly than before, now that he’d grabbed taeyong’s attention.

taeyong hesitates for a second, thinking.

his eyes lit up as he seemed to realize something. “oh! oh, sorry” he says as he stumbles back towards their table, and doyoung nods, rolling his eyes, exasperated. he picks up his phone and turns around, waiting for taeyong to come back to their table.

taeyong, upon arriving at doyoung’s seat hovers uncertainly for a second, and then leans down and lifts doyoung’s head by his cheeks, planting a quick, soft kiss on his forehead. “okay, i’ll go now! see you tomorrow, doie!” he says, with sparkly eyes and rushes towards the door, because _holy shit he’s so fucking late_ -

doyoung sits, his head empty, devoid of any thoughts. _w_ _hat the fuck._

he jumps around in his chair after gathering his senses, and, in complete disregard for his surroundings- etiquettes be damned- yells at the figure disappearing out the door.

“ _n_ _o,_ you fucking _idiot, i_ meant the bill, _i_ _meant the bill! pay your fucking bill!”_

taeyong cackles, a sound full of mischief, and disappears outside of the café, leaving doyoung to turn back to his meal with annoyance, his cheeks tinted red out of embarrassment. _“god,”_ he mutters, shaking his head. _“_ who _raised_ you?”

doyoung huffs, and tries to think about how he'd have to pay for both of their meals now, tries not to think about taeyong- to no avail. his mind keeps trying to replay the moment taeyong had leaned down and kissed him in slow motion; in an attempt to make the moment _feel_ like it had lasted longer than four seconds. not that doyoung cared. right?

sighing, doyoung allows himself a moment of weakness to think about how soft taeyong’s lips had felt, replays the exact moment taeyong had gently grabbed his cheeks, the way his fingers had softly caressed them for barely a second, how it had all just felt…

fine. he'll admit it. it had felt good.

he chews at his bottom lip as his thoughts keep wandering to other scenarios- ones where no one was around, and taeyong had nowhere to be, and his lips were moving lower, lower-

_what the fuck, doyoung._

_what the fuck are you thinking?_

**Author's Note:**

> arrgghh this is so short and it's also... the first fic i've ever bothered to publish... this b99 scene was just STUCK in my head, it felt so adorable and real and god all i could think about was dotae in the same scenario !! so i wrote it down hehe,, hope u like it !! it really is ever so short,,, >:O


End file.
